Tradeshows and exhibitions and the furnishings used by exhibitors at those events, such as displays, tables, counters, chairs, etc. are typically easily transported, easily erected, easily collapsed, and are relatively lightweight.
The space available to an exhibitor may vary from event to event, thus it is generally desirable to have furnishings that are configurable to varying lengths. In addition, it is generally desirable to have furnishings that are esthetically pleasing and which provide surfaces on which to display logos and images of the exhibitor's products or services. Further, it is typically desirable to provide concealed storage areas within the display area in which the exhibitor can keep extra marketing materials and other supplies out of sight of visitors. In addition, it is generally desirable to provide tradeshow furnishings which are adaptable to support accessories or appurtenances for the display of products and promotional materials.